Invisible
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: Por que él siempre había estado ahí... pero ella nunca lo había visto más que como un amigo. One shot Neville/Hermione


**Invisible**

Por: **Jenny Anderson**

**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Ella es inmensamente rica. Yo no.

Para el reto de parejas extrañas del foro Dramione los polos apuestos se atraen

**Pareja:** Neville/Hermione

**Palabras: **1,797

* * *

La había conocido años atrás. En aquel expreso que los llevaba a Hogwarts, su presentación no había sido lo que se llamaba brillante. Si cerraba los ojos aun podía recordarlo.

_-"No han visto a un sapo"-_

Nadie podría decir que esa frase fuera la más brillante del mundo. Pero ella a diferencia de los otros pasajeros en aquel compartimiento se había ofrecido a ayudarlo. Y también había mandado miradas de desaprobación a los chicos que se habían reído de él cuando se había puesto en cuatro para buscar bajos los asientos.

_-"Mi nombre es Hermione Granger, ¿y el tuyo?"- le había dicho cuando estaban en el pasillo_

-"Neville"- había dicho él simplemente. No estaba acostumbrado a tratar con la gente mucho menos si se trataba de mujeres.

Y entonces se había separado. Ella había dicho que de esa manera abarcarían más terreno, en esos momentos había estado tan preocupado por Trevor que no había apreciado realmente el gesto de la chica. Arriesgándose a que se burlaran de ella como lo habían hecho de él. Solo por ayudarlo, jamás había conocido a alguien como ella.

**Te siento tan distante y tan cerca a la vez**

Trevor estaba ahora a salvo dentro de su túnica, mientras recorrían aquel pasillo que parecía no tener fin, estaba nervioso y tenia miedo también, pero no se detenía, el comedor era imponente, y maravillosos y Neville estaba seguro que jamás había visto algo parecido a eso en su vida. Y entonces todo comenzó uno a uno los chicos que estaban con el empezaron a desfilar frente al taburete, donde les colocaban aquel sombrero.

El tenía miedo, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas pertenecer a Gryffindor, como sus padres. Pero temía no ser lo suficientemente bueno. Por que cualquier otra cosa defraudaría a su sangre. Por que su abuela no se lo perdonaría. Y entonces escucho su nombre.

"Hermione Granger"

Era imposible no recordar su nombre, por que el jamás había escuchado un nombre como ese, y la siguió con la mirada, mientras se sentaba en el taburete, mientras se mordía el labio inferior al parecer presa de los nervios, cuando corrió a la mesa de Gryffindor con la sonrisa más grande que le había visto en las pocas horas. Y deseo pertenecer a Gryffindor con más fuerza que antes, y cerró los ojos aferrándose a la idea.

Y cuando escucho su nombre volvió a sentirse aterrado, cerro los ojos cuando le pusieron el sombrero, lo escucho cuchichear, mientras el solo repetir como autómata, Gryffindor por favor envíame a Gryffindor, no sabia si el sombrero era capaz de percibir sus pensamientos, pero cuando escucho el grito de Gryffindor. Lo único que deseaba era bajar de ahí. Dejar de ser el punto de atención en aquellas miradas. Y Corrió rumbo a la mesa, sin importarle que un tuviera el sombrero puesto.

Y lo único que hizo fue lograr más risas, que se burlaran de el.

Y la busco a ella, ella no reía con los demás y cuando se dio cuenta de que el la observaba le dedico una sonrisa, no una sonrisa de pena como la que le solían dedicar, si no una sonrisa sincera.

Con el paso de los meses descubrió que la chica era una buena compañera, que siempre estaba dispuesta a ayudarlos se lo pedía, y que siempre intentaba calmarlo en las fatídicas clases de Snape. Cuantas cosas habían pasado en aquellos meses.

Y más y más meses pasaron y más y más se iba encariñando de ella, por que agradecía enormemente su sonrisa para infundirle confianza, su ayuda en las materias que se le complicaban, aun que el jamás podría competir contra Ronald y Harry por su amistad, por que ellos eran el trió de Gryffindor. Por que ella les pertenecía y el solo podía observarla de lejos, jugando a ser su amigo, mientras observaba como aquellos dos no la valoraban.

Y los meses se volvieron años y las oportunidades para decir lo que sentía escaseaban

**Y por más que busco darte amor**

Pero la fortuna había llegado a él, en su cuarto curso, cuando el torneo de los tres magos, por que cuando Dumbledore anunció aquel baile el ya sabia a quien invitaría antes que nadie, se apresuro a buscarla al día siguiente, pero ella parecía muy ocupada, y el la espero fuera de cada una de sus clases pero ella parecía impaciente y molesta por algo. Y las oportunidades escasearon y el no logro encontrar el momento perfecto.

Hasta que la encontró en la biblioteca un poco más tarde de lo que era habitual en ella, con la sonrisa bailando en sus labios y las mejillas sonrosadas, y el sintió que el estomago le daba un vuelco. Antes de suspirar fuertemente y acercarse a ella, se lo pidió de manera casual por que lo había estado ensayando tanto, le expuso que le gustaría ir con ella, y ella lo había mirado con pena. No pena fingida si no verdadera pera cuando le informo que la habían invitado y ella había dicho que si.

No podía expresar fielmente lo que había sentido. Era obvio que el no había sido el único en notarla, tenía que haber más. Al menos alguien más valiente que el sin duda alguna. Y le había dicho que no se preocupara, le había sonreído como ya había aprendido a hacerlo con el paso de los años y había fingido que eso no le había dolido. Ella aun lo miraba afligida.

-"Neville de verdad que..."-

Había comenzado a decir ella, pero el la había cortado

-"No importa Hermione, ¿aun somos amigos no?"-

No recordaba con claridad la manera en que había salido de la biblioteca y había legado a su sala común. Solo recordaba la voz de Ron.

-"¿Que invitaste a quien?"-

No había entendido la reacción del pelirrojo. Pero había muchas cosas que el no entendía, así que lo dejo pasar. Invito a Ginny, por que sabía que la pelirroja deseaba ir a ese baile, la había escuchado hablar de ello con Hermione. Había invitado a Ginny por que también era su amiga, había invitado a Ginny aun cuando el sabia que a quien ella quería era a Harry, y el a quien quería era a Hermione.

Se había esmerado al vestirse, pero sabia también que era un caso perdido, ¿Quien se fijaría en el, estando Krum, Cedric y Harry en la misma sala?

Se había arreglado lo mejor que había podido, para demostrarse a si mismo que si era capaz de brillar. Pero no lo había logrado, la que había brillado había sido ella, enfundada en aquella túnica azul, demostrándole a todos lo que el ya sabia. Que era hermosa.

El baile no había sido lo que el quería, ella jamás lo había mirado. ¿Como hacerlo si de quien iba del brazo era Viktor Krum?, ni el se habría mirado de ser Hermione estaba seguro. Ginny había terminado el baile con un chico que el jamás había visto.

Y al final había regresado solo a la sala común. Más convencido que nunca que jamás la tendría.

**Nunca te fijas en mí**

Y ahora estaban ahí en la sala común de Gryffindor, en aquella fiesta que no le agradaba mucho con una cerveza de mantequilla en una mano y el galeón falso en la otra, había levantando la vista un momento por que necesitaba hacerlo y lo observo. Ron Weasley intentaba al parecer destrozarle la boca a Lavender a base de besos.

Sabía que a ella le dolería, si llegaba a ver esa escena, hacia semanas que se había dado cuenta que entre Ron y Hermione había algo más. Observo entonces a Harry salir apresurado por el retrato de la dama gorda y el sintió el corazón encogérsele sobre el pecho, por que Harry solo ponía esa expresión de preocupación por una persona en especial. Hermione.

Se puso de pie de un salto dejando la cerveza olvidada tras el, y guardando el galeón en el pantalón, para salir tras Harry. Para intentar darle consuelo a Hermione, aun que sabia ya que el único consuelo que ella aceptaría seria el de Harry, en ese momento Ron también jalaba a Lavender hacia el retrato de la dama gorda y el los observo pasar, observo como Ron abrazaba a la chica, y como Lavender sonreía.

Sabia que el se daría cuenta, lo sabia, lo que no sabia era cuanto tardaría, apretó el puño molesto con Ron pero más que nada molesto con el mismo, por que sabia que a pesar de todo, el no haría nada para cambiar la situación, por que hacia mucho que había entendido que para ella solo era un amigo.

Espero algunos segundos antes de salir tras la pareja, sin saber donde buscar, aun que el sonido que le llego le indico que no necesitaba buscar más, escucho el gritó de Lavender junto con las risas, y solo siguió el sonido, se topo con la rubia que corría a la sala común al parecer avergonzada, y después los gritos de Ron y una vuelta y por fin ella.

Ella con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella con la mirada llena de dolor, y cuando lo vio, cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien la había visto en aquel estado, había intentado huir. Pero antes que nada el era su amigo, la tomo de la muñeca y la guió a una de las aulas que sabia que estaban vacías, por que era una de esas aulas que el ocupaba cuando todo lo sobre pasaba. Era uno de los lugares donde el buscaba soledad.

Ella no dijo nada, y el no esperaba que lo dijera. Simplemente se abrazo a el, y el la rodeo con cuidado, protectoramente, como si al hacerlo pudiera sanar las heridas en el corazón de Hermione y las suyas propias. Dejo que su imaginación se desbordara, imagino que ella no estaba llorando que estaba abrazada a él por que lo quería no simplemente como un amigo, y que el no se había quedado callado. Que le había dicho lo que sentía, imagino por un instante que ella le correspondía.

-"Maldito Ron"- murmuro ella contra la tela de su túnica.

Si, maldito Ron por tener lo que el deseaba. Maldito Ron por lastimarla.

Y no pudo hacer nada más, solamente abrazarla con fuerza, si no fuera un Gryffindor, si no fuera leal seguramente la historia habría terminado de otra manera.

Y no con ella separándose de él, no con ambos caminando hacia la sala común, no con ella subiendo hacia el cuarto de las chicas con los ojos enrojecidos y la cabeza en alto, no con él callando de nuevo.

-"Tal vez algún día"- se dijo antes de subir el mismo las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Pero ya sabía que ese día no llegaría.

**Notas de la autora.**

La verdad que cuando lo comencé a escribir la idea era muy diferente, no estoy completamente satisfecha con el resultado, pero creo que no esta tan mal, espero sus criticas que no les cuestan nada y a mi me ayudan a mejorar. Las partes resaltadas son parte de una canción que escuche y que me dio la idea de este one shot, Inalcanzable de RBD.


End file.
